The present invention pertains to a nail clipper.
A nail clipper commonly available in the marketplace (as illustrated in FIG. 5) usually comprises two steel spring pieces 1, 3, which have cutting edges, and a steel piece 2, which serves as a lever. The ends of the two steel spring pieces 1, 3, which are located away from the cutting edges 4, 5, are connected together securely. The cutting edges 4, 5 are kept away from each other in a certain distance. A hole is opened on each of the two steel spring pieces 1, 3 near the cutting edges 4, 5. A nail 6 is driven into the holes. The nail 6 has a hollow at its end. The front end of the steel piece 2 bends upward and has a hole on it, thus making the front end of the steel piece 2 forming a crossrail. The said crossrail is rotary wedged in the hollow at the end of the nail 6 which passes through the two steel spring pieces 1, 3. While in use, the steel piece 2 is rotated and the bending part of the steel piece 2 leans against the steel spring piece 3. By pressing the end of the steel piece 2 which functions as a lever, the cutting edges 4, 5 of the two steel spring pieces 1, 3 bit together to trim nails. This kind of nail clippers has open cutting edges and has one end thicker and the other end thinner. It is not convenient for storage. Further, the rotary steel piece can rotate freely and it is dangerous to put the nail clipper into the pocket.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new nail clipper which is secure in construction, safe, small in size and convenient to carry in the pocket.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a box-shaped body, which has an upper cutting edge, a lower cutting part with a lower cutting edge, a spring piece, a pressing piece, a small movable piece and a cover.
The upper cutting edge is situated at the front end of the box-shaped body.
The end of the lower cutting part is installed inside the box-shaped body, the middle of which is connected to the box-shaped body on a hinge and the head of which protrudes from the box-shaped body forming a lower cutting edge.
One end of the spring piece is fixed to the end of the box-shaped body and the other end bends upwards leaning against the end of the lower cutting part.
The front end of the pressing piece is connected to the lower cutting part and the box-shaped body on the same hinge.
One end of the small movable piece is connected to the middle front part of the pressing piece on a hinge and the other end can move freely and can connect to the end of the lower cutting part.
One end of the cover is connected to the end of the box-shaped body on a hinge and the other end can cover the top of the box-shaped body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new nail clipper in a box-shape with the upper cutting edge and the lower cutting edge bit together when the nail clipper is not in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new nail clipper which is of secure and reliable construction and is safe to carry in the pocket.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new nail clipper which is uniform in thickness and small in size and is convenient to carry in the pocket.